Aveu
by nayad05
Summary: Oliver se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Chloé...


Aveu...(1/5)

Oliver était en direction de la tour, où Chloé devant l'attendre. Il avait pris un repas italien pour qu'ils puissent diner ensemble. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur arrangement, mais elle acceptait ce petit écart, au plus grand plaisir du milliardaire.

Aujourd'hui, pas de Green Arrow, juste une soirée avec Chloé, ils le méritaient bien après tout…

Il entra dans la tour, après le contrôle d'identité, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin.

Il regarda vers les ordinateurs, mais pas de trace de Chloé. Son cœur sauta quelques battements. Il entendit un léger gémissent et la vit allongée. Il lâcha le sac qu'il avait à la main et se précipita vers elle.

Elle avait du sang sur son chemisier, il s'assit prêt d'elle. Une balle dans le ventre….

- Chloé ! Chloé ! Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il la panique dans la voix.

- Tess…réussit-elle à dire. J'ai mal Ollie.

- Ça va aller, Clark va venir, il va t'emmener à l'hôpital, d'accord.

Il tenta d'appeler Clark mais aucune réponse.

Elle était désormais dans les bras puissant d'Oliver, il la serrait contre lui. Elle sentit des gouttelettes sur son front, il pleurait.

- Ne pleures pas Ollie, ça va aller…Je vais dormir un peu.

- Non, non Chloé, ne fermes pas les yeux, parle-moi Chloé, la supplia-t-il.

- Reste fort Ollie, ne changes pas, dit-elle en pleurs.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie Chloé.

- Ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle, toujours avec cette voix souffrante.

- Tu ne peux partir Chloé…

- Je n'ai aucune raison de rester.

- Si Chloé, j'ai besoin de toi, je …je t'aime Chloé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ça, mais je t'aime, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un….

- Je suis désolée, le coupa-elle. Je t'aime aussi Oliver.

Il la souleva.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- J'ai froid, j'ai si froid Ollie, pardonnes-moi, dit-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, il la déposa sur le canapé.

- Non Chloé, réveilles-toi ! l'implora-t-il en la secouant.

Mais elle ne réagissait plus, elle ne respirait plus.

- Non, ce n'est pas juste Chloé, maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, tu n'as pas le droit. Tricheuse, tu as peur, tu fuis, ne me laisse pas supplia-t-il en larmes.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle était bel et bien morte.

Il caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Il reprit son corps pour la serrer contre lui.

Il réalisa que c'était trop tard, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait.

- Ne pars pas, reste, cria-t-il, je ne veux pas…

- Ollie ! Ollie !

Il sentit qu'on le secouait.

Il se leva précipitamment et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la chambre de Chloé, elle était là, face à lui, visiblement inquiète.  
>Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, dieu merci comprit-il encore haletant.<p>

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra tellement fort, qu'elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- Oliver…

Il ne dit, rien il enfouit la tête dans le cou de Chloé. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle sentit les larmes du jeune homme sur elle.

Elle n'osait pas bouger, elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Puis, il s'allongea et l'entraina avec elle. Il la serra fort, l'embrassa et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, au réveil, une certaine gêne s'était installée entre les deux amants. Oliver quitta la tour, il n'y avait pas le baiser du matin, ce n'était pas dans le contrat.

Chloé n'arrivait pas oublier cette nuit. La peur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux du jeune homme, et le soulagement en la voyant. La façon dont il l'avait serrée contre lui, elle n'était pas stupide, elle réalisa qu'il tenait à elle, non il l'aimait, c'était comme une évidence. Elle avait peur…

Appartement d'Oliver Queen :

Il était nerveux, il avait réfléchi toute la journée. Il en avait assez de faire semblant, d'être dans la retenue toujours et encore, de parler une autre langue quand il faisait l'amour avec elle pour pas qu'elle comprenne et découvre ses vrais sentiments. Mais il avait besoin de s'exprimer alors, il lui disait en italien qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'il l'aimait, elle ne connaissait pas la langue, il en profitait. Il en avait assez de ne pas être un vrai couple, il avait envie d'une relation normale.

Tant pis, il lui dirait, peu importe les conséquences. Il avait un besoin vital de lui dire, après ce cauchemar, rien que d'y penser son cœur se serra, s'il la perdait…

Les portes s'ouvrirent, elle était là devant lui, il la sentit anxieuse.

- Un problème Oliver ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui Chloé, il y a un problème, un énorme problème.

- Quoi ? La ligue ? commença-t-elle en panique.

- Non, nous deux.

Elle déglutit et passa une main nerveuse sur ses cheveux.

- Je ne comprends pas Ollie.

- J'en ai marre Chloé, je ne veux plus de notre accord.

Elle ressentit une douleur à la poitrine à ses mots.

- Très bien Oliver, si tu veux qu'on arrête…

- Je veux une relation normale Chloé, je veux qu'on soit un couple. Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'on passe des nuits complètes ensemble. Je veux tout Chloé, je te veux entière, toute entière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais Chloé, tu le sais bien…Je t'aime, on est bien ensemble, on se comprend, on ne se cache rien. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec quelqu'un, jamais autant aimé, Chloé…

Elle baissa la tête, il avait le cœur qui battait vite trop vite. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle allait dire. Pendant quelques secondes, il regretta son geste, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il attendait une réaction de sa part, un mot, juste un mot, mais ce silence devenait insupportable.

- C'était quoi ton cauchemar Oliver ?

Il lui raconta, elle ressentit sa peur et sa tristesse pendant son récit.

- Ollie, ce cauchemar t'a perturbé.

- Ça suffit Chloé ! s'énerva-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce matin que je me suis réveillé et que j'ai réalisé que je t'aime. Mais c'est depuis un moment, un bon moment même. Mais je voulais que tu le saches, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ou si je meure.

- Ne dis pas ça…J'ai peur.

- Je sais Chloé, je veux savoir s'il t plait…

Elle pleurait à présent.

- Mon dieu Oliver, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, je me sens mal de t'aimer autant.

Oliver ferma les yeux, il n'y croyait pas, il n'en espérait pas tant.

- Je te promets que je ne te ferai jamais de mal Chloé et je te protègerai. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Pas de sexe aujourd'hui, enfin plus tard, on va juste sortir tous les deux, ok ?

- Allons-y alors monsieur Queen, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent, pour un petit tête à tête en amoureux. Une relation normale dans leur vie trépidante, ça ne pouvait faire que du bien.

Une chose était sûre, Oliver Queen était heureux d'avoir fait ce cauchemar, sans cela il n'aurait jamais franchi la ligne, la ligne du cœur….

Fin..


End file.
